With or Without You
by Ichiban Victory
Summary: What if Gourry were never there to 'rescue' Lina from those bandits she angered so long ago? What impact would it make if one man had not been there to play his part? A one-shot "what if".


"Gourry Gabriev, come forward!"

An audible gasp was heard throughout the mass of people gathered together, a lone man gradually making his way through the crowd. He finally stood before his lord, then bent down to one knee.

"Gourry Gabriev," the voice rang out again, "I have called you forth for a great cause."

The lone man, Gourry, looked up to his creator. "What would you have me do?"

The creator smiled. "You, Gourry Gabriev, will perform an act most noble. Without your contribution, billions would suffer."

Gourry smiled, excitement rising up in him.

"Gourry Gabriev!" The creator pointed, "It has been decided that you will be the companion and sole guardian of another elect soul such as yourself. With your aid, many great things will come to pass. You, Gourry Gabriev..."

Gourry's smile got bigger.

"...you will be a master swordsman!"

Gourry's smile fell. "Huh?"

The creator glanced down. "Is there a problem?"

Gourry scratched his head. "Well, it's just that, using a sword is so...common, you know? I suppose it couldn't be so bad, but...what of this other I'll be with? What'll they do?"

"Ah," the creator smiled, "She will be a master of sorcery, as will many you associate with."

Gourry frowned. "Will anyone else be able to use a sword?"

"Yes, of course," the creator responded, "but their skills combined will never be anywhere near your own."

Gourry mulled this over. "So, if I understand this, everyone else will get to toss around flashy spells and use a sword, and I'll just swing a sword about." He hmmed in thought.

The creator sighed. "You do not understand. You will be a MASTER of the blade. None before, and no one after will ever contain the skills and abilities you will have."

Gourry shook his head. "Sorry, that's just too boring. What idiot would want to be a swordsman when magic is a better option?"

The creator frowned even more. "Some may think that, in fact, your companions will deride you, but without you none will be able to bring about greatness. Don't you understand?"

"Wait, wait!" Gourry held his hands out in front of him, a look of disgust on his face. "I only get to use a sword, plus I have to deal with being mocked for it? Forget this! I refuse..." With that, Gourry stalked off into the crowd.

The creator sighed in disappointment, but Gourry's choice had been made. What followed next would depend on those who remained.

A rumor circulated about the continent about an upstart sorceress who traversed the land alone, causing mass mayhem in her wake. Only a few short years into her journeying, the rumors stopped with the news of her death. Latest rumors said she'd been found dead in her inn room. A Chimera and a man in wrappings were accused of the crime, but escaped before they could be prosecuted.

Not much later, much of the western side of the continent was laid to waste as monsters rose up in great numbers, murdering and maiming humans in their rage. Some even spoke of the great Dark Lord being resurrected, but no survivors were ever found to confirm this.

Saillune, the great holy city, fell a short time later. The king, crown prince, and the crown prince's youngest daughter were all killed. Some say it was an inside job, others blame it on the rise in Mazoku strength within the region. The Crown Princess was never found.

Humankind within the barrier was eventually wiped out, no one able to stand up to the risen Dark Lord and his subordinates. Those without the barrier fear it's only a matter of time before the barrier falls, and they too are destroyed.

Gourry awoke with a start, fear still etched into his features as he nearly fell forward into the campfire.

"Gourry?" Lina looked across the fire to her guardian. "What's wrong?"

As his thoughts cleared, Gourry looked at Lina. Even though he saw her sitting in front of him, the feeling of loss and dread would not leave him. The dream had been too vivid. Without a word Gourry got up and came to Lina's side, then hugged onto her for dear life.

"Ack!" Lina choked, "What are you doing, Gourry?" She was about to shove him away, but the way he was shaking...no...he was sobbing! What had scared him so? Lina felt her heart soften. She glanced down to the ground nearby, spying Zelgadis and Amelia, both still asleep.

Gourry held Lina for a long time, unwilling to give his dream even a chance to come true. Lina returned the gesture, doing what she could to comfort him in the silence of the night.

Come morning, everything seemed normal, Amelia and Zelgadis being none the wiser from the night's happenings.

_Author's Notes: Wow, I still exist! (Shocking, I know.) I actually never left this place, I just haven't been writing. Not that I don't want to write. I've actually been throwing an idea around for a while now. Hopefully I'll be able to start it soon. Anyway! Where did this come from, you ask? I ducked out of the majority of Slayers fandom for a while, but finally plunged back in the other day to find things are still the same (people coming up with -as far as I see them- completely cracked and/or insane explanations for why characters act as they do), and it irked me. A lot. True to form, it irked me enough it sparked an idea for a one-shot, which is what you just read. Seriously, can't people just accept Gourry for what he is, without trying to make him more or less than what he is?_

_In other news, if people haven't been reading the Slayers novels, please do! They've been such a treat to read, and really helped flesh out what the anime showed us. I'm actually hoping we'll be able to get all 15 of the novels in English, but it's not going to happen if people don't buy them? So, what are you waiting for? _

_ Until next time!_ Ichiban Victory


End file.
